Musim Panas Kelas 3-E
by gugigi173
Summary: Hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas! Kira-kira kejadian heboh apa lagi yang bakal terjadi di kelas 3-E? "Rasakan ini, dasar laki-laki brengsek!"


**Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim Panas Kelas 3-E**

Bulan ini sudah memasuki masa musim panas, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk pergi ke sekolah bagi seluruh siswa se-Jepang sebelum memasuki masa liburan. Semilir angin di musim panas menerpa pepohonan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan. Terlihat diantara semak lebat di hutan di bukit Kunugigaoka yang cukup terisolasi itu sepasang kepala anak manusia.

"Hei, sudah siap?"

"Rio- _chan_ , apa menurutmu tindakanmu ini sedikit ... berlebihan?"

"Hei, ayolah Kayano- _chan_ , aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya."

"Kau tahu, lama-lama kau jadi seperti Karma- _kun_."

"Heh, sudah hampir waktunya. Ayo!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melesat pergi meninggalkan teman hijaunya. Nakamura Rio namanya, ia adalah pemegang predikat siswi terpintar di kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuh tinggi nan langsingnya itu benar-benar sempurna, bak seorang model. Tapi sepertinya tokoh kita yang satu ini tengah sibuk merencanakan sesuatu yang besar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan barusan? Hei!"

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan seorang diri. Rambutnya yang sebiru langit melambai-lambai tertiup angin seiring langkahnya. Wajahnya yang bersih diterpa cahaya hangat musim panas, menambah kesan manis padanya. Bahkan saking manisnya, siapapun bisa salah mengira bahwa ia perempuan.

"Ah, itu dia. Sendirian _'kan_? Baguslah." Rio tersenyum licik, sedang Kayano baru berhasil mengejarnya.

"Rio- _chan_ , kau terlalu bersemangat. Hm? Apa yang kau pengang? Hua, tung—"

"Rencana menculik Nagisa, DIMULAI!"

* * *

 **NAGISA P.O.V**

Aku membuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku. Aku ada di dalam ruangan. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali saat cahaya matahari yang menyusup lewat jendela berebutan masuk ke mataku. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku aku keluar kelas saat jam istirahat. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku ada di sini?

Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Waktu itu, ketika aku tengah berjalan ke menyusuri hutan, hendak mencari Karma- _kun_ , secara tiba-tiba aku terkena jerat. Saat itu aku merasa panik, siapa yang memasang perangkap bodoh seperti ini? Apakah teman-teman yang berencana menjebak Koro- _sensei_? Tidak, jeratnya terlalu sederhana dan kecil untuk ukuran gurita berkecepatan 20 _mach_ sepertinya. Apakah musuh? Tapi siapa?

Seingatku lagi, ketika aku tengah sibuk berusaha melepas jeratan yang mengurung diriku, secara tiba-tiba pukulan keras mengenai tengkukku. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Sudah sadar, Nagisa?"

Suara ini ... terdengar sangat familiar. Aku bangun dari posisiku yang seperti orang yang tidur meringkuk. Setelah ada dalam posisi terduduk, aku mengangkat perlahan kepalaku, ugh, tengkukku masih sakit. Siapa?

"Nakamura ... - _san_?" ucapku sedikit terbata, mungkin aku belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yo, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Dia berjongkok tepat di hadapanku. Meski dia memunggungi cahaya, aku masih bisa mengenali sosoknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, soal itu ... hahaha." _Apa?_

"Nagisa- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Eh? Kayano- _chan_?"

"Rio- _chan_ , sudah kubilang kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau tak perlu memukulnya bukan? Lihat, Nagisa- _kun_ bahkan sampai pingsan !" _Eh, memukul?_

"Hahaha, soalnya kalau aku biarkan dia sadar, dia pasti akan banyak meronta. Itu akan menyulitkanku!" _Sulit? Apanya?_

 _Hah, jangan-jangan—_

"Jadi kalian yang memasang jebakan itu?!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Yep, hehehe. Kalau dengan cara itu kan akan lebih mudah menculikmu ketimbang harus menyergapmu dari belakang." _Apa-apaan senyum polosmu itu Nakamura-_ saaaaaan _?!_

"Ka-kalian menculikku?! Untuk apa?"

Tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi sepi. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaanku. "Na-Nakamura— _san_?" _Kenapa dia terdiam? Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?_

"Kayano- _chan_ , ini sudah waktunya." _Apa? Waktu untuk apa?_

"Nagisa- _kun_ , maafkan kami!"

"?" _Apa maksudnya? Ah, tunggu dulu, itu—_

"Nah, Nagisa- _kun_. Coba kenakan ini. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat manis!"

 **NAGISA P.O.V END**

* * *

"Karma- _kun_ , Nakamura- _san_ , berhenti memotretku! Ini memalukan!" Nagisa berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik pakain pelayannya yang manis.

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu, Karma, aku hebat bukan?" Rio membusungkan dada, memamerkan "maha karya"-nya di hadapan si setan merah jejadian yang kepanasan karena rasa iri yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Heh, boleh juga. Tapi aku takkan kalah darimu. Suatu hari aku akan membuat Nagisa memakai pakaian renang gadis yang super seksi, Nakamura," balas Karma tak mau kalah.

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku takkan sudi!"

"Hyaaa, Nagisa- _kun_ , kau manis sekali. Tapi tetap saja masih ada yang kurang. Dadamu tidak ada, Nagisa- _kun_. Nurufufufu!" ucap guru gurita kelas 3-E yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hasil dari kelakuan biadab seorang Nakamura itu.

"Tentu saja! Itu karena aku laki-laki! Dasar _Sensei_ mesum !"

"Koro- _sensei_ benar. Dadamu flat. Huahahaha!" komentar Maehara yang belum lama tiba di kelas.

"Hm, mungkin kau harus mengenakan bra dan menyumpalnya, Nagisa- _kun_." Okajima si pangeran mesum melontarkan ide briliannya.

"Yah, tak perlu sebesar milik Bitch- _sensei_ juga," tambah Terasaka.

"Diam! Dasar kalian laki laki-brengsek !" Urat-urat di kening Nagisa sudah mulai terbentuk.

"Kau mencela kami seolah kau bukan laki-laki, Nagisa," ucap Itona dengan wajah dan suara datar.

"Dada? Flat? Besar?"

"E-eh, Kayano- _chan_?" Hinata kebingungan melihat teman pendeknya.

"Hahaha, begitu ya?" Terlihat aura kelam mengelilingi tubuh Kayano.

"Kayano- _chan_? Ada ap—? Huaaaaa!"

"Bunuh, aku pasti akan membunuh kalian!" teriak Kayano membara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat baseball. Aaah, entah dari mana benda itu berasal. Yang pasti, suasana kelas kancrit SMP Kunugigaoka itu mulai kacau sekarang.

"Heeeeeei, sini kalian laki-laki mesum! Aku pasti akan membunuh kalian!"

"Hyaaaaa!"

Okajima tumbang.

"Huaaa!"

Terasaka, Maehara, Itona—tumbang.

"Rasakan ini, dasar laki-laki brengsek !"

Entah sudah berapa kali Kayano memukulkan tongkat di tangannya itu. Yang pasti, Muramatsu, Maehara, Takebayashi, dan Sugaya tak lepas dari tongkat pembawa mimpi buruk itu.

"Kayano- _chan_ , yang mereka bicarakan bukan dirimu, tapi—"

"Diam kau!"

"Kanzaki benar. Memang apa yang salah dengan da— aaaah!"

Sugino juga—

—tumbang.

"Dan kau, _Sensei_ mesum! Letakkan buku-buku menjijikkan itu! Aku tidak sudi punya guru sepertimu!"

"Huaaaaaa! Ka-Kayano- _chan_ , tenanglah" teriak Koro- _sensei_ sambil berlari mengelilingi kelas.

Bahkan seorang guru pun bisa takut dengan muridnya sendiri, ckck.

BRAAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan English Teacher kelas 3-E.

"Hey, kenapa ribut sekali?!" tanya guru yang bertubuh aduhai itu tanpa babibu.

"Ah, Bitch- _sensei_!" celetuk Okajima.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bocah sialan!"

"Nakamura- _san_ , hentikan!" Oh, suara Nagisa terdengar lagi.

"Ayolah Nagisa, baju ini pasti cocok untukmu!" rayu Nakamura dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Tidak mau! Ah, Karma- _kun_ , kubilang berhenti memotretku!"

"Eeeeh, siapa gadis manis itu?!" Irina menatap horor ke arah seorang (yang dikiranya) gadis yang berjarak hanya tiga meter darinya.

"Bitch- _sensei_ , ini aku, Nagisa!"

"GYAA! TOLOOONG!"

"Ada apa lagi dengan gurita itu?!" ujar Irina kesal sampai tak mendengar ucapan Nagisa.

"Kayano- _chan_ , tolong hentikan!" mohon Koro- _sensei_ yang sudah berlinang air mata sambil terus menghindari amukan muridnya.

"DIAAAAM!"

"Di-dia bahkan lebih manis dariku! Hiks, Hiks," sang English Teacher tiba-tiba bersuara lagi sambil sesenggukan.

"Bitch- _sensei_ , berhentilah mengeluh. Bahkan tak ada satupun dari kami yang menganggapmu manis!" Oh Okajima, tolong, jangan memperburuk keadaan!

"Itu benar!" Maehara, jangan menambah bensin ke dalam api! Lihat, empat siku-siku sudah tergambar jelas di kening Irina a.k.a Bitch- _sensei_.

"APAAAAAA?! Cari mati kalian?! Kemari kau, bocah sialan!"

"A-anu, B-Bitch- _sensei_ , te-tenanglah," ucap Okuda yang ketakutan mencoba menenangkan guru pirangnya.

"GROAAAR!"

"A#!V?DK $%!"

SREEK, pintu geser terbuka. Terlihat sosok jangkung berambut hitam legam berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Hm, ada apa ini? Kenapa kelas berantakan sekali? Hei, ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Karasuma bertubi-tubi saat melihat kondisi kelas yang berantakan dan murid-murid yang dua pertiganya sudah terkapar tak bernyawa akibat amukan duet maut Kayano dan Bitch- _sensei_.

Isogai si ketua kelas tiba-tiba muncul dari balik Karasuma. "Eeh, Siapa gadis itu? Aku tidak ingat kita punya murid yang semanis ini, hmm," ujarnya sambil menunjuk makhluk biru bergaun ala putri raja.

Yang ditunjuk mengeluarkan aura ungunya.

"AKU—" bibir Nagisa bergetar.

"Hm?"

"AKU LAKI-LAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan seisi kelas pun diterpa badai serangan ketiga.

Aaah, musim panas kelas 3-E memang selalu berwarna.

 **-THE END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Fiuuuh, akhirnya cerita yang dibuat sejak tiga bulan lalu ini selesai. Ini cerita pertamaku di FFN. Maaf kalau humornya garing. Saya juga** **a** **uthor baru di sini. Jadi, mohon bimbingan dari teman-teman, terutama yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman. Oh iya, mohon komentar dan sarannya juga yaa,** _ **minna**_ **!**


End file.
